Warp
by Demon32835
Summary: A new world plants our favorite heroes in the middle of an epic jorney... A perilous quest... a Tragic accident... A forbidden love... A villainous plot... And more! Pairings JadenAlexis, OCOC, AtticusOC, and more. DISCONTINUED!
1. Two Moons

A/N: This is my friends' story that I helped him write. Anyways he asked me to post this on here so here it is. The other chapters will be up by this weekend. FYI Bruno is my brothers name. the info for him will be up on my profile by the weekend. Yes, he uses Kenzans ndub and sub names. If that ticks you off, than take it up with him.

* * *

Chapter One

Two Moons

_Where am I? What am I doing here? WHO am I?!?!?!_

All these thoughts and more raced through his mind before he realized that he was Bruno Fanti, and he was in the forest on the south side of Academy Island. What he was doing here he had still had no clue.

Then as he was trying to get up he remembered. That _THING_ that had attacked him. The _THING_ that had chased him here into the forest. The _THING_ that took Alexis. He groaned. He tried getting up again but felt a sharp pain in his side. He was no Doctor, but he was pretty sure he had more than one broken rib.

_Great._

He cursed his weakness for not being able to protect Alexis. He cursed himself for trying to save himself before Alexis. He cursed Jaden for rushing off to save her even though he was obviously weaker than it, not to mention the amount of blood he had lost. Atticus was lying next to him and he shook him awake.

"Atticus. Atticus WAKE UP!" Bruno shouted.

"Sissy! OW!" He bolted up right. Then he clutched his side. Tears streaming down his face.

_Is it because of his wound or because he couldn't save Alexis?_ Bruno thought silently to himself.

"Come on," he mumbled. "We have to get out of here. That _Beast_ could still be around here."

"No," gasped Atticus. "We have to save Alexis. If that thing is still here then that means that Alexis is close by too."

"Suppose she is around here? Hm? What can we do? You OBVIOUSLY have a severe compound fractures and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. We would only get ourselves killed! Look at you!" he gesticulated. "You can't even stand up! I want to save her too, but we can't do anything like this."

"But... Sissy."

"We would be of more help to Alexis if we left for now and came back later, when we are not about to die." Bruno helped his friend up as his side exploded in a fiery wave of pain, but he showed none of it on his face.

They inched along for what seemed like hours. But in reality it was only about Ten minutes. Soon the came to a clearing. Even though it was the middle of the night they could clearly see their shadows. Atticus turned his head towards the moon. Suddenly he froze.

_What now?_ Bruno thought bitterly.

"Bruno. Lo-look at the moon!" His voice shook with... fear?

"Fine." He turned his head and nearly dropped Atticus. If an Angel had appeared before him he wouldn't have been more surprised. He COULDN'T have been more surprised. Because what he saw was not the moon, but rather _two_ moons.

"Toto. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He heard Atticus whisper beside him.

"Do you remember anything before that thing chased us into the woods?" Bruno asked his friend.

"Just one thing. A Bright blue light."

"Me too. You don't think that Beast wasn't from our world do you?"

"Right now, I do." Atticus whispered. He felt something sag against him, and noticed Bruno was falling down. "Bruno!"

He heard Atticus call his name, but he couldn't move. He was falling unconscious the last thing he saw was the bright light of the two moons.


	2. Alexis, Jaden, and Aquos

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-oh! GX, nor any of the characters. I** also do_ NOT_ own this story's plot** that is credited to my friend Jason, but he has given me permission to put this up here(Mainly because he's so lazy, but whtevur)

* * *

Chapter Two

Jaden, Alexis, And Aquos

_I have to save Alexis. I have to get that_ thing_. I have to…_

Jaden was running, no FLYING through the woods, after the BEAST that took Alexis and had given him, and his friends, quite a good thrashing. He had no idea how long he had been running, but he was sure it had been the middle of the day when he started, yet he was now running by moonlight. He felt a distinct familiarity about this place. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but he figured it out as soon as he saw the familiar shape of the blue-white Neo-Spacian Aquos.

"Uh… OH NO!!! I'M NOT STUCK IN NEO-SPACE AGAIN, AM I?!?!?!" He yelled out as loud as he possibly could. Then he started crying like the first time.

"No Jaden, you are not." The Dolphin-Man answered him calmly. "You have been running after the beast that took Alexis, correct?"

"Thank goodness." He said with a sigh of relief. Then he stiffened as he remembered the events of the day. "You know something about it?"

"Yes I do. I am sorry to say that the being that took her was one of the less friendly beings of the, um what is it you humans call it? Oh yes, Monster Realm."

Jaden's face fell as he thought he had lost her forever. Not in THAT way of course, but physically seeing as a Monster had kidnapped her.

"Oh no don't worry," his extraterrestrial friend said with a smile. "A little persuasion from me and the other Neo-Spacians, and he handed her over quickly. See?"

His eyes followed where Aquos was pointing and noticed Alexis's unconscious form, covered in blood yes but obviously alive, and attempted to run over. He didn't get more than three steps before his fatigue and loss of blood caught up with him.

"Oh dear. This is troublesome." The Neo-Spacian said as he carried his friend over to the sleeping Alexis. He slowly stripped him of his blood stained jacket and shirt and started to clean and heal his cuts.

* * *

Alexis slowly stirred. It was night and a cool breeze drifted across the meadow. She could smell salt and deduced that she was not far from the ocean. She tried moving but felt a lot of pain; She decided to stop trying to move for now. She tried looking around her and what she saw left her gasping for air. There was a waterfall flowing _backwards_,

there were _two moons_ and she was covered in blood; _Her_ blood. She was stunned at what was happening around her.

_Maybe if a try moving a bit more slowly it won't hurt as much._

She thought to herself. Soon she was sitting in an upright position, remembering the events of the day. The monster that had attacked her, and her friends, had grabbed her and dragged her off. Had chased her brother and that annoying lecher Bruno Fanti. Then she remembered that Jaden had come after her. She looked around anxiously for him. Her heart fell when she couldn't see or hear him nearby. Then she lowered herself to the ground and noticed she was in a different outfit. She was stunned by the fact that she was not wearing her _Obilisk White_ uniform. She looked around and noticed a familiar Slifer Red blazer.

_Jaden._

She looked around frantically until she noticed a moving lump next to a tree saying _'No not my egg-which! Its mine! I don't care if you are the Grim Reaper I'm not giving you my egg-which!'_ "Same ol' Jaden." She noticed he was in a sort of warrior's uniform and realized she was in one not all that different from his. She wondered who had clothed them so. Then she started to blush a very, very, **_very_ deep red**. She carefully called out his name, "Jaden?" He made no response. She scooted closer to him, and called his name again. Again, he made no response.

"I think you should give up Miss Alexis." A polite voice said from behind her.

She froze. It wasn't the voice of anyone she knew. She turned around tentively and stared at Aquos, whom she had never met before, which of course led to her screaming, loud enough though that she woke up Jaden.

"Wasgoinon?" He mumbled sleepily. He woke up in time to see Alexis faint from shock.

"Oh, dear. I don't think this was a very good idea." The Neo-Spacian said.

"Is her reaction really all that surprising? I mean anyone would scream if they saw you the first time." Jaden pointed out. Then he noticed his outfit. "WHOA! What's with the sweet threads?!"

"Haha, you like the _Hero's Clothing_ I acquired for you?"

"Dude! This is like totally sweet!" Jaden said as he admired his red tunic, dark red pants, and black sash, which came down from his right shoulder to his waist, wrapped around a few times, then came up his back and crossed his left shoulder, went over his chest, then wrapped around and came up his back to his right shoulder. "Alexis's threads are pretty sweet too." She was wearing a similar outfit, only instead of black and red; it was blue and had a white sash.

"Uh." She moaned.

"Alexis!" He rushed to her side. "Are you okay? You seemed kinda shocked to see Aquos."

"Aquos?" She asked.

"Yes, me." The Neo-Spacian said.

"Whoa!" She backed up behind Jaden. "What is that thing?"

"He's Aquos. He's a Neo-Spacian; they are against the _Society of Light_." Jaden explained.

"The who?" Alexis looked at him puzzled.

"You know, that crazy cult-like organization that you joined after you lost to Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed.

"UM, sorry but I didn't join any cult!" She looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Actually Jaden," Jaden was about to say something but Aquos cut him off. "She probably doesn't remember due to numerous circumstances."

"Ok, this just gets weirder by the minute." She said as she relaxed a little, but only a little.

"Now that we are all acquainted let me explain what you are doing here." Aquos said as Jaden and Alexis looked at each other with anticipation.

* * *

What are the Hero's Clothes? Where is everyone else? Why am I doing this for my no-good-lazy-bum-with-anger-issues friend? Find the answers to these and more questions eventually! But the answers might cause more questions! 


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I dont own anything yu-Gi-Oh! Related, just my cards. This story was NOT made by me it was made by my friend who is too lazy to make an account on here so he just uses mine, and makes me post his story on it so yeah.

* * *

Chapter Three

Misunderstandings

"Uh." He said slowly.

"What's going on? Where are we?" A voice said.

"Bastion? Is that you?"

"Syrus? Where are you?" Bastion responded.

"Where's Sarge?!" The distinct voice of Tyranno Hassleberry (Kenzan) said from behind them.

"Is everyone here?" Bastion asked cautiously.

"Well," Syrus said as he got up. "I can see us, Chazz, Mindi, Jazz, and Aster Phoenix."

"Aster Phoenix? What's he doin' here?" Kenzan's gruff voice said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sy snapped at him.

"What are _we_ doing here?" Bastion asked.

"Bastion? Sy? Kenzan?" A voice from the woods said.

"Atticus? That you private?" Kenzan said.

"Yep. Could someone give me a hand here? Bruno is kinda heavy, even more so if have a broken leg." Atticus's voice sounded strained.

"Don't worry, we're coming to help." Bastion said.

Together they managed to drag both Bruno and Atticus to the clearing.

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Kenzan said.

"I would love too. But I all I know is we're in a Parallel Universe, and our _Dual Monsters Cards_ are real." Atticus said.

"How do you know that?" Bastion asked him.

"Because I saw them! They were in this huge clearing and there was Avian, and Des Koala, and Cyber Tutu, and Spear Dragon! They were all talking. Then they left." He said.

"Are you OK? You didn't hit your head or anything?" Syrus asked.

"It's true." A voice from beneath them said.

"Bruno! You're OK!" Atticus cried out.

"Yep. I was just a little tired. Have we got any water? Or food?" Bruno asked them as he sat up.

"Nope. Sorry." Sy said.

"Well, then we had better get us some provisions!" Tyranno cried out.

"I think I hear a river that way." Sy pointed to the south of them.

"What do we do about _Sleeping Beauty_ and the others?" Atticus pointed at Chazz then at everyone else.

"Let them sleep. If there's water it means we can clean our cuts." Bruno said.

"Plus, there might be some fish or fruit trees nearby!" Sy cried excitedly.

"Good point. Atticus and Bruno, you two head for the water to clean your wounds first. Look around to see if you can find any fruit or something edible. Syrus, Kenzan, and I will try and make a shelter and wake the others." Bastion said with an air of authority.

"Got'cha!" Bruno said as he helped Atticus to his feat and started off towards the sound of water.

* * *

Atticus and Bruno stumbled upon a cloister of fruit trees. After they finished stuffing themselves they headed for the water. Suddenly Bruno stopped.

"Atticus?" He called out.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Isn't that Alexis's uniform?" Bruno asked his friend.

"Yeah, so?" Atticus said, glancing at it, not really registering what Bruno said. **_"WHAT?!"_**

He rushed over to it.

"Oh, no! Sissy!" He sobbed.

"Alexis I have lost you forever." Bruno said soberly.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Atticus yelled. "THERE'S _JADEN'S_ UNIFORM!"

"WHAT?" Bruno cried out. "What could they possibly…"

"THAT NO GOOD BAS-" Atticus started.

"Atticus?" Jaden said as he appeared from behind a tree not too far away.

"JADEN!!" Bruno shouted, his voice caring all the way back to where Bastion and the others were. "What did you _do_ with Alexis?"

"Uh, What?" Jaden clueless as always didn't quite get the meaning of his words.

"What did you _DO_ WITH ALEXIS?!" Atticus yelled.

Then Jaden finally understood what they were getting at. Suddenly he started to blush; A LOT. When Atticus and Bruno noticed this they grabbed him and were going to _persuade_ him to tell them what happened.

"Stop! It-it's nothing like the-that!" Jaden cried. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"THAT NO GOOD BAS-" An ominous voice shouted from the woods from the direction of Bruno and Atticus's entry.

_What was that?_ Bastion thought silently.

"That sounded like Atticus. Maybe he found Ja-" Syrus was cut off by Bruno's scream of _'JADEN!'_

"I take it they found Jaden." Bastion said.

"What did you _DO_ WITH ALEXIS?!"

"That was Atticus for sure!" Tyranno said.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Syrus asked.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"That was Jaden! It sounds like he's in trouble!" Bastion cried.

"Sarge! Let's get moving! Sarge needs back up NOW!" Tyranno yelled as he and the other three ran off towards Jaden's scream.

When they came across the scene they were rendered speechless, by what Atticus and Bruno were doing to, the oddly clothed, Jaden.

"Sarge!" Kenzan said as he ran over and pulled the other two off Jaden.

"If you don't tell me what you did with my sister, then I'll slit your throat!" Atticus cried, tears streaming down his face.

"ATTICUS!" A harsh female voice said from behind a tree.

"SISSY! YOU'RE OK!! Don't worry Jaden can't force you to do anything you don't want to do anymore." Atticus said while running over to Alexis who had stepped out from behind the tree. Then he turned his head towards Bruno and said: "Throttle him."

"WHAT?! BU-BUT ALEXIS IS OKAY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO THROTTLE ME?!?!" Jaden cried out, tears now streaming down _his_ face.

"Because you are a sick, sick person, who took advantage of the love of my life!!" Bruno said while cracking his knuckles.

"OH!" Bastion, Syrus, and Kenzan gasped. "Say it aint so, Sarge! Jaden, how could you commit such an atrocity? I can't believe you would do that Jay!" Kenzan, Bastion, and Sy said respectively.

"WHAT? I didn't take advantage of her! I would _never_ take advantage of her!" Jaden said trying to dodge Bruno's flying fists.

"Oh! So now my sister isn't good enough for you?!" Atticus yelled out.

"What? N-n-no! Not like that! I mean I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do!" Jaden cried. "Alexis help me out here, will ya?"

"Stop it right now! Jaden didn't _force_ me to do anything!" Alexis yelled out. "I did everything of my own free will." She hadn't quite realized that the others were on a different page than she was. She had, for the last few hours, been training with Jaden and Aquos, after he had explained what they were doing there and how they could get home.

There was an awkward silence that was finally broken by Atticus.

**"You what?"** He cried out.

"Alexis! No! I have lost you to another man forever now!" Bruno said, now on his hands and knees.

"I told you she was into him!" Kenzan said, referring to a conversation he had had with the other guys before the monster attack.

"So you did." Bastion said still amazed by this most startling revelation.

"I knew they liked each other since last year, but I had no idea they were this close!" Syrus said gesticulating wildly. "Wait till Chazz hears about this."

"OH NO! CHAZZ!" The trio cried as they scrambled back towards their makeshift campsite.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked, blushing slightly. "I don't think you got their meaning exactly."

"What do you mean?" She asked him. He leaned in close and whispered something to her that made her turn a very, very, very, **very** deep shade of red.

Atticus and Bruno just stood there glaring at Jaden.


	4. The Guardians

A/N: Hello everyone! Her is chapter four! Anyways this will start the actual storyline of this story.

* * *

DISCLAIEMER: i do not own this Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the plot of this story. This plot elongs to my friend Jason.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Guardians

"Ugh." It moaned. "What the-?" It said as it rose from the ground.

"Where are we?" A girlish voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Chazz? Is that you?"

"Mindi? Where are you?" A new voice said.

"Jazz! Over here!" Mindi said as she brushed the dirt off of her uniform.

"What the? Where are we?" Chazz said after he got up and joined the two girls.

"Hey! Isn't that Aster Phoenix over there?" Jazz said pointing at him.

"Hey! Aster! Wake up!" Chazz cried as he ran over.

"Ugh, my head… Chazz? Where are we?" Aster said as he woke up.

"CHAZZ! MINDI, JAZZ! ASTER!" Several voices yelled out from the forest.

"Jaden?" Chazz and Aster said.

"Alexis! Bruno!" Mindi and Jazz said with extra emphasis on _Bruno_.

"HEY! You all ok?" Syrus and Kenzan said as they neared.

"Alexis! What's with the weird clothes?" Mindi asked her.

"Oh, these? I'm not sure, Aquos didn't get around to explaining that before he had to go." Alexis said as she reunited with her friends.

"Who's Aquos?" Syrus asked her.

"What's an Aquos?" Kenzan asked her.

"I'm Aquos."

"AH! It's a fishman!" Syrus yelled.

"I am not a Fishman. I am a Dolphin Man." Aquos said.

"Jaden, isn't he one of your cards?" Bastion.

"What's up with your clothes? And why are you all sweaty?" Mindi asked Alexis.

"Aquos gave these to me and Jaden, and we were _training_, with Aquos." Alexis glared at her brother and the lecher.

"Oh. That means I still have a shot!" Bruno yelled, before Alexis thumped him on the head with a spear.

"Where did you get that?" Atticus asked her.

"Aquos."

"Now, that we are done with that lets go to the nearby town." Everyone stared at him. "What? You didn't want to stay here for the night, did you? Come along, its just over that rise there." Aquos pointed over a hill. "Also, Syrus, Atticus, Aster, Kenzan, Bruno, Bastion, and Chazz, please see me as soon as you clean up."

"Whatever." Chazz ran off.

"Salvation!" Mindi cried before following Chazz.

"Hey, Jay, what's with that cool looking sword?" Syrus asked as they walked over the hill.

"Huh? **Salazmandres**?" Jaden asked.

"Salzermdus?" Kenzan tried it out.

"No, Salazmandres. It means _Magma Heir_, in the ancient archaic language of this world. If you use the archaic language of this world, and you are a designated guardian, then you can perform the **Divnis Magu Krateir**." Jaden said. When he noticed the blank look on his companions' faces, he started cracking up. "Sorry, Aquos has already taught me most of the language, so I sometimes slip into it. **Divnis Magu Krateir **cannot be translated into any language known to man, you either understand or you don't. But it's kinda like… I don't want to say magic, because it's so much more, but I guess that's as good as it gets."

"I… understand it." Kenzan said suddenly.

"Well that is to be expected young Guardian." Aquos said as he caught up with them.

"Guardian? Me?" Kenzan asked incredulous.

"Yes, you, Kenzan, are the **Guardian of Rakhshous**." Aquos said.

"Earth." Syrus said. "Wait, I understood that! Does that mean...?" Sy looked at Aquos hopefully.

"Yes, Syrus, you are the **Guardian of Melatnigu**. Jaden is the **Guardian of Frisalzous**. Alexis is the **Guardian of Aquorais**."

"Metal, Fire and lava, Water and Ice." Jaden said, pointing at each Guardian respectively.

"So... Does that mean we have to go on some really long and hard journey to save the world or somethin'?" Kenzan asked.

"I am afraid so. But you must quiet your questions for now; everything shall be explained in town." Aquos said as the group neared the town. Alexis was talking with Mindi and Jazz about something, Atticus and Bruno kept shooting Jaden dirty looks, Aster and Chazz kept to themselves, and Bastion was making some calculations on a laptop he seemed to get out of no-where. "Here we are! Welcome friends to **Karikoko the Border Village**!" (Karikoko: _On the edge_.)

Everyone gasped at the sight. It was more of a small kingdom, than a village really. It seemed that there was every different climate there. One side was like desert, the other a raging blizzard, and yet another seemed as if it was a jungle. It was frightening, yet invigorating. For Bruno it was a new place to pick up chicks, for Bastion it was a new puzzle for him to figure out, for Mindi and Jazz it was a giant mall, but for Jaden and Alexis, who where more in-tune to this world than the others, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

They shot each other uneasy glances. They knew something was wrong here. Aquos, as if reading their thoughts, spoke up: "Do not worry my friends, this town has so many different climates and such a diverse population because it is a border village. A border village is just that, a village on the border of worlds. You will see many things here that do not make sense in your world, yet make perfect sense here."

This settled their uneasy thoughts slightly, but when their weapons pulsed, they immediately went into a fighting stance that Aquos had taught them.

"Aquos! You bring unregistered **HUMES** into my town, and expect to go peacefully?!" A voice boomed to their left. What they saw was a behemoth. Yes, a behemoth, a rather small one in fact, but since he was the size of the Slifer Red Dorms, they panicked.

"Forgive me, **Granis**, but these are the Guardians! They have only arrived today! The prophecy foretold their coming and I went to greet them! I was hopping to register them in the town." Aquos started pleading with Granis.

"_Large Wayfarer_?" Bastion said.

"You!" Granis yelled, but upon getting a closer look at Bastion, he started bowing. "Forgive me great **Guardian of Knaloudges**, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Wisdom?" Chazz asked.

"Knowledge actually, it's a common misconception." Aquos said.

"These Humes truly are the **Prophetic Guardians Of Ages Past**." Granis said blinking a few times. "Well! Come! We must prepare a great feast in your honor! I shall have all fifty-one thousand of my servants working tonight! You must stay with me in my **Hawle**!"

"You're…hall?" Mindi asked.

"Hawle, it means grand manor." Alexis said. Mindi and Jazz gave her a look that said _'Oh.'_

"Tell me, Alexis, is that the legendary spear **Umaqaosis**?" Granis asked as they walked into the town.

"Yes, it is, but I still don't have the hang it." She said.

"_Water Sprite_…" Aster said.

"Yes! Very good **Guardian of Ligtna**."

"Light?" Chazz asked, hoping he was right this time.

"Yes. Chazz you are the **Guardian of Ligtnagious**, or lightning." Aquos said.

"So I'm light, Chazz is lightning, and Bastion is knowledge. So what are the others?" Aster asked, finally contributing something to the conversation.

"Bruno is the **Guardian of Draklor** and Atticus is the **Guardian of Airases**." Aquos said.

"Darkness and Wind." Bruno said.

"Come! We have arrived at the **Hawle of Granis**!" Granis boomed in front of them. They arrived at a building the size of the Obelisk Girls dorms. It had towers embroidered with silver and a magnificent archway studded with diamonds.

"Whoa. Are those real?" Jaden asked.

"yes, but diamonds are much easier to come across in this world than in your world." Aquos said.

"Come! The dinning hall is this way!" Granis shouted as he took a path to the left. They entered a beautiful hall with a gigantic table in the center. Its splendor would have put Seto Kaiba to shame. Everyone sat down and Granis ordered his servants to prepare the feast. "It will be an hour, I am sure you all are very hungry, but we must wait a bit."

"Aquos what exactly is Granis?" Bastion asked the Neo-Spacian.

"He is a behemoth. A small one compared to some of the ones I've seen roaming around in the wild." Aquos stated.

"Actually I am only half behemen, my father was a **Raidier**, and my mother was a behemoth." Granis said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Aquos said.

"What's a Raidier?" Atticus asked.

"A Raidier is similar to a raider or pirate, but they are many times the size of a Hume." Aquos said.

"What _is_ a Hume?" Bastion asked.

"A Hume is a human, but since many of the races in this world cannot accurately pronounce it, we shortened it to Hume." Granis said.

"There are many more Races in this world than there are different types of Duel Monster Cards." Aquos said.

"Master Granis the feast is ready." A servant said.

"Good! Bring it in!" Granis boomed.

Thousands of servants brought every kind of food imaginable and some that were not. They brought roast pig, and a gigantic turkey, and something that looked to be a cross between a giant fish and an elephant. After heroes had stuffed themselves senseless, Aquos stood up. "Now it is time for me to explain the prophecy."


End file.
